Swallowing Pride
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Blake is in heat and accidentally marks Weiss as hers. However, Weiss seems fine with the mark, but a rift begins pushing the two teammates apart. Perhaps the appearance of another Faunus can settle things between the monochrome pair?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own RWBY**_

_**Technically, this is my very first RWBY fic I've written so be gentle, supportive and know that any flamers are NOT welcome and will be dealt with according to the severity of the garbage they spout.**_

_**There is a difference between constructive criticism and utter stupidity and I am well aware of that difference. Therefore, constructive criticism is welcome and utter stupidity will not be tolerated.**_

_**Rant out of the way, hope you enjoy the fic. :)**_

* * *

Blake sat on a rock near the cliff of Beacon Academy. For once, she was devoid of a book and was simply looking out over the Emerald Forest, where she had had her first assignment at the Academy. He came out to this point often, reminiscing about how she became part of Team RWBY.

Ruby, as their leader, was growing into her role very well. She still enjoyed the input of her teammates, but was now more comfortable with giving orders and creating battle strategies. She was quite empathic as well, knowing when something was wrong with a teammate and trying to help as best she could.

Yang hadn't cooled down one bit. Her personality was just as bubbly as always, even nearing the end of of their first semester at Beacon. She was still a stickler about her hair and supportive of her younger sister and she still knew how to have fun during battle. However, even though she hadn't cooled down, she was more likely to listen to battle strategies and throw out ideas herself instead of just rushing into battle immediately; that is not to say that she didn't still rush into battle, she simply waited until she knew the plan before doing so.

Weiss was stil her condescending self, but she had grown more into her role as team member instead of striving to seem like a team leader. Whenever Ruby gave an order, despite blue eyes flashing in indignation, Weiss did as she was told, though she still made it known when she thought a battle strategy was absolutely insane.

Blake's eyes closed momentarily as the white-haired heiress' face stuck in her head. She was one of the reasons the Faunus was out on the rock so early in the morning. Over the past few months, Blake had begun to notice things about Weiss that she hadn't the first time they met. Her ability to mask her feelings so well, despite small telltale signs of her attitude, such as her lips pulling up just the barest amount at the corners when she was amused or flicking her bangs from her face when she was irritated or the way her eyes would light up if she anticipated or was excited about something.

Not only this, but the brunette had begun to notice the heiress' scent more prominently than those of her other two teammates. She could tell when Weiss was unhappy, afraid, excited and, most importantly, aroused. Even worse, the white-themed member's pheromones were strongest during Blake's heat cycle, suggesting fertility and shoving her obvious availabilty into the cat-Faunus' senses.

Speaking of heat, that's why Blake was out on the rock now. Her heat cycle began an hour ago just as Weiss was about to get in the shower and it was all she could do not to pounce on the dripping wet naked form behind the curtain.

Just thinking about it was making her ears twitch in anticipation. She wanted Weiss so badly, but she knew the Schnee heiress would rather die than mate with a Faunus.

Since Ruby would be waking soon and would most likely wonder where she was, Blake sighed and stood, beginning to make her way back to the dorm with the hope that the girls would have already left. Coming to the room, she pushed open the door and found all of her teammates... changing.

A bead of sweat rolled down the Faunus' brow as she spotted a smooth creamy back partially obscured by silky white tresses. Pupils dilating, Blake made a mad dash for the bathroom and locked herself in, leaning against the door and breathing raggedly.

This was going to be a particularly hard heat cycle.

* * *

_**And there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it, alright? Drop a review!**_

_**Also, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two. Before you read, you guys should probably know that, due to its name, I associate a cat going into heat as a cat actually getting hot at some point. That's just so you're not like 'what just happened?' when you read this. Nothing further, please enjoy guys..**_

* * *

Blake groaned inaudibly as she listened to Professor Port drone on about the anatomy of Ursa. Glancing over, she spotted Weiss watching their professor and diligently taking notes, no sign of boredom or discomfort on her face.

Blake wondered how the heiress could possibly keep her face so calm and controlled when the lesson was beginning to wear even the warrior's practiced mask of indifference. She definitely has had more practice than I have. The brunette mused. But I wonder what emotion would look like on those porcelain cheeks. Happiness, sadness, something more than anger... would her eyes light up? Would her tears be as blue as her eyes?

Suddenly catching herself, Blake shook the thoughts off and glanced up as Professor Port called upon her. "Ah, Miss Belladonna. You seemed to be so lost in my story that your eyes were glazing. Please care to demonstrate the proper way to tackle and defeat an Ursa?"

Blake glanced around at her teammates who were staring at her in confusion. Sighing, the black-themed ninja stood and made her way down the steps to the open space in the front of the lecture hall.

Unhooking Gambol Shroud from its magnet at her back, Blake took a steadying breath, realizing how hot it was in the room. _God, when did it get so hot in here? _She wondered._ I'm burning up!_

Professor Port slashed open the cage holding the Ursa and stepped back to watch Blake work. Blake, on the other hand, was focused far too much on the sudden heat flashes going through her body and sank to her knees.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted in worry for her teammate.

"Use that crouch to launch!" Yang supplied. Blake's ears twitched and she nodded, fighting through the stifling heat and leaping up as the Ursa charged at her.

Twirling in the air, Blake used her Shadow to leap over the large Grimm and land on its back. "Interesting technique, Miss Belladonna." Professor Port called as Blake began shooting into the Ursa's ear.

When that proved ineffective, she returned Gmbol Shroud to its former sword state and sliced the ear off, taking a portion of the beast's mask with it. The creature went ballistic as it swung its claws and shook its head, trying to dislodge her from its back.

Leaping into the air, Blake took off the sheath and twirled, turning both of them downward as she made her descent. All of the students in the room watched as the brunette fell toward the large bear-like creature. Just as the Ursa finally calmed enough to look up, Blake brought her sword into its neck, the sheath into its back and used its snout as a landing pad for her feet, pushing off once she had landed and gouging the back of the beast's neck off.

Flipping through the air, Blake landed on her feet as the Ursa fell to the ground behind her. Standing, the black-themed warrior turned to Professor Port as he said, "An excellent way to defeat an Ursa, Miss Belladonna." Blake nodded to him and swayed on her feet slightly. "However, that was not the way I taught the class to defeat the creatures, though you did utilize the information that their back is usually their weakest point. Please, take your seat so we may continue with class."

Blake took one step toward the seats of the lecture hall, but before she could get very far, another bout of heat flashes hit her along with a wave of dizziness. Groaning softly, the last thing she registered was Ruby calling her name before she blacked out.

* * *

_**Like I said, she got hot. Therefore, her body, despite being used to the sensation, equated it with heat flashes and she passed out. Don't worry, she gets better. Give me a review while I'm writing chapter three, kay?**_

_**Also, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


End file.
